As Yet Untitled
by hopesinvelvet
Summary: Joining a new school was hardly ever something an individual could find easy; there was socialising, navigating the place and taking in your surroundings in general. But on the odd occasion, an individual will arrive with an extra obstacle to overcome.


Anyone would be intimidated on their first day of school and Kimiko was no exception. After a lifetimes' worth of pain and suffering, she decided it was time she moved elsewhere, leaving behind her old burdens and sitting quietly under the radar to avoid history repeating itself.  
Upon arriving at Shikō Academy, she was honestly surprised by the size of the school. She did expect the school to look a little more well-funded, just not quite _this_ well-funded. As she walked through the school grounds, there were a few people exchanging whispers and glances; they were probably the few people that actually bothered to learn the face of every single student in school, so they could spot a new face from a mile away. Because there weren't many eyes on her, she didn't feel uneasy and was able to pass through the crowds of students to the bulletin board without causing a fuss. As she scanned the board, she spotted the only one she was interested in.

Any new students arriving on the school campus today must report to the student council as soon as possible

The bulletin came with directions to the room the student council resided in and with that, she was on her way. It was apparent to her that she wasn't the only one that would be in there with the student council members because if it was just her, they would've referred to her either by name or as just "the new student". It was exciting to her to be meeting other new students. Would any of them be in her classes?

Would they be friendly?

Could they become close?

These were the things that were most important to her at that moment. Upon approaching the room the student council resided in, she started to feel a little off; was it the odd scent that lingered in the air? Or was it just her being intimidated by the prospect of a new life that she would be able to feel safe and secure in? She didn't know.

After climbing the staircase, she stopped at the door in hesitation, sucking in a deep breath and opening the door, exhaling and entering the room as she did so. She looked around the room in awe, she had never seen a school with such grand rooms. There was a look of wonder on her face that quickly faded as her eyes landed on the faces of the student council members and the new students. The look of wonder quickly turned into a glare that would send shivers down the spine of any living being.

"I really can't catch a break, can I?" She spat, feeling about ready to tear every single being in that room limb from limb. She knew the people in the room all too well.

"Ah, Kimiko! I thought you had disappeared. Things were no fun without you around." Spoke Laito. Laito was a student at her previous school; he teased, joked and was often something of a sexual predator, which was why he was suspended from school a lot (he just simply had no idea how to keep his hands to himself). She didn't hate Laito, but she didn't particularly care for him either, she tolerated him, she guessed.

"Nice to know that you think of me, Laito. Anyway, what do you want, Rem?" She asked, glaring across at the student council president. Rem was someone she had encountered on more occasions that she would have liked, which often resulted in her fighting him because let's be real, who could tolerate such a high-and-mighty daddy's boy?

"I've called you all here to make sure that none of you are going to kill anyone. After all, you vampires have a colourful reputation." She gritted her teeth. It wasn't as if the vampires were the only ones with bad reputations, the demons weren't exactly perfect, either.

"Listen, Rem," she started toward the student council desk; "I came to this school wanting a clean slate. That means no more demons, no more vampires and no more needless murders. If I'm going to kill anybody, I'm pretty certain my first target would be you." She stopped a few centimetres from the desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have classes I need to get to." She turned and started to leave the room before she was promptly stopped by Rem taking tight hold of her wrist. "I'd rather you didn't touch me, devil." She uttered quietly with evident hatred in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure that we can trust you. Seeing as you are a vampire- "

" _Don't act as if you damn demons are so perfect._ " She spat back with her fists clenching and the anger already building inside of her. Oh, how she hated those demons, especially Rem. She felt Rem's hand release hers and it was replaced by an arm around her shoulders. _Mage._

"It's just a precaution, babe." Mage was an obnoxious being that just oozed arrogance. He's always been able to get any girl he wanted, but not without a few charms he's had centuries to work on and literal magic. She heaved a sigh and shrugged off his arm before leaving without another word. Arguing back would only drag the discussion out longer than necessary and honestly, she wanted nothing more than to get away from those demons as fast as possible.

Her and those particular demons had a long road of history consisting of aggressive fights and a hatred that was deeply embedded into both of their cultures. The other group of students, a group of pure blood vampires, however, had a very different history with her, consisting of broken trust and bonds that could never be repaired. The memories with those vampires were things that even she never wanted to relive; too much pain came of those memories, a pain far greater than anything those demons had ever inflicted on her.

But there was no time to relive those memories, she had to focus on studying and piecing together a normal life for herself, despite the presence of enemies. Her first job was finding her classroom. In a school as big, with as high of a population, as this one, all classes would remain in one classroom for the entire day while only the teachers rotated around the school.

She took her time scanning each classroom door before finally landing on the one she needed. She was still early, but it was better to be early than late. Upon opening the door, she was met with a sight she would have preferred not to see; Mage and Shu in their respective seats. She guessed that it beat being in the same class with the likes of Reiji. She quietly took a seat, keeping as far from Mage and Shu as possible.

Shu was the last vampire she wanted to be around. Formerly a close friend, he suddenly became a stranger that she was unable to trust; he was not the caring and mildly cheerful boy that she used to look at so fondly. Even all of her happy memories with him were riddled with pain that was better off kept locked away to simply collect dust and eventually rot away.

Mage was someone that merely did Rem's dirty work and enjoyed getting a rise out of her. Rem's will had turned her life in directions she had never wanted to go in. She was filled with nothing but resentment for Mage and those other demons.

Something was telling her that her attempts at piecing together a normal life were going to be futile and she would, once again, have her life redirected in ways she never wanted.


End file.
